New Threats
by Nix-kins
Summary: After the death of the old Organization, a new one will be formed by a Nobody with her mind on only one thing: killing the murderer.
1. Conjuring Plans

AN: Hello, everyone!

Nicxan here. This story will only be updated when I feel like it, and when school dies down. No, there will be no pairings, no romance whatsoever, or anything like that. SORRY!

Akuhei is for Shaddie's use only--no one else may use her. I already have people filling in for III and VI; no, that does not mean you can have a character too. The rest will be MINE. … Or Shaddie's.

Her reference to Zexion 'living' is in one of my one-shots. There is no need to read it. Basically, she saw someone and thought it was Zexion. She won't let go of the hope. Nothing secret, folks. Zexion's dead.

This chapter was roleplayed by Shaddie and me.

Anyways. Enjoy!

* * *

She was crumpled in front of the marker. She should be preparing for her visitor--but no. Instead, she was "mourning" the losses. All of them were red, those markers. They had to lie. Zexion was living. Right? And Vexen … a clone …

Her black hair was ragged, messy, and overall not a nice sight to see. Oddly, this was her pride and joy that was suffering: Jaxmia loved her hair. Yet, there was no time to worry about petty things.

The Organization had fallen. Months ago, she promised to revive them and murder their assassin. This time, Sora would fall. She would succeed. Nobodies would prosper, and people would see their fatal mistakes. They would bow to their feet. However, an Organization couldn't survive without actual Nobodies. That's where her friend came in.

Her green eyes looked behind her as she heard footsteps. They seemed bland; empty. Normally, she was good at faking emotions; this time around, nothing seemed to show. Was she overreacting? Hardly.

The steps stopped at the door, and Akuhei surveyed the room with a calm, cool indifference.

"Kinda morbid," she drawled, leaning in the entranceway. Violet eyes, partially hidden behind a curtain of long maroon hair, finally landed on Jaxmia, showing little more than if she was simply commenting on the weather.

Perhaps it was good that Nobodies were only half humans. It made the traumatic events so much easier to deal with. They weren't easy, but they were easier. "You said you wanted to see me?" Akuhei finally asked, gaze sliding from one marker to the next.

"Akuhei." Jaxmia slowly staggered up from the markers, and rushed over to give her friend a hug. Thank god she was here. Thank god. "We need to do it. We need to respect their memories. We have to take Sora down." She seemed ... excited, almost. It was a wonder how, but nevertheless ...

"Please. Listen to me." Akuhei tensed, awkwardly patting Jaxmia on the back before she disentangled herself from the other girl.

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that? We're no where near as strong as the Organization members, and they were taken down like mice with a mouse trap," she pointed out, none too gently. Jaxmia could go insane and touchy-feely all she wanted to, but if she was going to, then one of them had to stay level headed.

Jaxmia didn't make any attempt to get any closer. She was wrapped up in talking; explaining. Her friend just had to see what she was thinking. Her friend had to see how they were going to win.

"We'll find people that can be strong. Akuhei. We can form a new Organization. We can win this ... all we need to do is set our minds to it ... and not let him scare us." She paused, and then walked over to the stairs. Jaxmia turned around to give Akuhei a soft smile; the first one she had given ever since the last tendril of darkness faded from Xemnas.

"Come on. You need to see this."

"Um, alright." Akuhei followed her up the stairs, arms crossed in an impatient manner. A few moments of silence passed, and then she spoke: "Where are we going?" Jaxmia paused, almost startled. She didn't know? Maybe she hadn't been to this castle as much as she.

"Altar of Naught," she whispered with fondness in her voice. The place was the closet she could ever get to her ultimate weapon; one that had been attempted to be used many times. All of them had failed. Jaxmia was walking up the twirling stairs until she came upon the flat top of the castle.

It was almost as white as ever; the rim was still there, and there was one aspect of the sky that Jaxmia gestured to.

The still damaged Kingdom Hearts. It had lost it's furious glow when DiZ made the hole in, when all of the hearts came tumbling out ...

But she was going to fix that.

"We could use this. All we need to do is just ... form a better plan than Xemnas did. How we're going to do that ... I'm working on it." She paused, turned around, and frowned.

"There's one thing we need to do first, though. We need the members. We can't have this new Organization without members." Jaxmia hurried up to the top of the staircase and stood right in front of Kingdom Hearts. She was gazing at it as a small smile formed on her face.

Yes, it would be perfect. It would work out. Why couldn't she see?

"As much as I wish death upon Sora, how do you plan on getting these members?" Akuhei asked, staying on the top of the staircase. "We can't exactly go around advertising, if you hadn't realized," she pointed out, quirking an eyebrow. Her friend paused in her movements again, twitched, then sighed. She was right. Again. After another instant, something clicked. An idea.

"I know a few people that would want to join." Jaxmia said simply. "It wouldn't be too hard, actually ... I know about two. That's a start. They probably know people ... and the people they know probably know people ..." The Nobody drifted off, and let the idea sink in--she hoped. "We don't need to advertise at all." No. They wouldn't … if it would work. '_No!'_ She scolded herself: It would succeed where others have not. '_Don't doubt yourself, or this will fail!'_

"How're we going to organize this, then?" Akuhei asked, still poking holes in the plan. Oh, how easy they were to find. She had said 'we' at least, which was a good sign. "Xemnas thought he could keep a group of Nobodies in line, too, and look what happened. We're hardly qualified." Akuhei didn't receive an answer right away. Jaxmia remained silent, thinking, but couldn't come up with anything.

"They won't betray us," she whispered. Her fists grew pale as she clenched them. One could see that her body was shaking with false rage at the mere thought of traitors. "They wouldn't dare. I will show no mercy ... and they will die." Her voice had never been this cold, or merciless. Never. Akuhei laughed in response to her threat; a soft, slow sound brought on by the sardonic statement.

"Marluxia didn't show mercy either. That didn't stop those in Oblivion, did it? They still went against him. Or did Zexion and Vexen die simply because Axel was feeling frisky?" The questions may have seemed cruel, but Akuhei had to make sure her friend was thinking clearly on this. Saying one would create an Organization and doing so were different things; you had to be able to pull through. So far, it didn't seem like Jaxmia could run on her slowly fading sanity.

_"Do not remind me of that disgusting redhead!" _Just the thought of that grinning, cocky, over-confident Axel … how dare she! HOW DARE SHE! By, instinct, she whipped out her saber. She was staring at her friend with a cold gaze, firmly holding the weapon in her hand.

"Testy, aren't we?" Akuhei asked, her voice only slightly malicious. It wasn't the first time she had been face-to-face with the saber, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last. The realization that yes, it could happen, dawned upon Jaxmia. She quickly made her saber vanish into the darkness, and then turned around again.

Akuhei was right. How would they stop ... traitors? How would they stop people that would try and overthrow their new …

"We'll send small Nobodies throughout the castle as spies. That would let us stop them." Something else came to rip up her plan: How do they make Nobodies? Akuhei created her own … those dog-like, disturbing … things … with their mouths zipped shut. Jaxmia had never done it. How could she?

"Summoning our own underlings will not be as simple as you choose to make it sound, Jaxxie. I can call upon two, maybe three Cacklers at a time, and only if I haven't called Cold Kill." Cold Kill, that's right … the ice wolf. Again, this was true. How would she counter this ...

"Your Cacklers are hard to summon ... probably because we are not experienced. The more we do it, the more we can ..." She trailed off; that would take a long time. Then again, it wouldn't be quick to grab about twelve members for the Organization. Jaxmia turned again, with an evil smirk planted on her face. Everything would fall into place. "The more members, the more Nobodies we could summon. Think about it." If their new recruits were actually productive and learn, they might be able to be useful in more than one area.

"Wouldn't you have to learn how to summon, first?" Akuhei asked snidely, placing one hand on her hip. "I suppose your point still stands, thought. Gathering eleven more for our own Organization XIII would certainly give us time."

"Exactly, Akuhei, exactly!" Finally. Finally. Her dear friend was understanding. She was understanding what ... what could happen. "I am going to meet with my friend Noelle come the morning." The Nobody waved a hand, and opened a dark, swirling portal. Who knows where it led?

"And I will see you here afterwards. I must say thank you. This means more to me than you think." She paused, and a beautiful picture formed: Sora invading the castle. The group stopping him and his pathetic friends. Jaxmia killing him with a blow of her saber. Ah, how sweet would it be … this would mean so much more when she drove her weapon through Sora's non-existent heart! It would be even more beautiful if the Keyblade master had to watch his _precious _friends being tortured! Her image was interrupted when Akuhei spoke again:

"You don't mind if I find a few friends of my own?" Akuhei asked. She was not the only one from Atlantica, and she had met her fair share of...friends in Agrabah. After all, it was quite a shifty place. It wouldn't be too hard to find someone to join. Jaxmia seemed to consider this; she nodded her head.

"Not at all. Bring them here."

Before Akuhei could say another word, Jaxmia walked through the portal and closed it.

Soon, it would end.

Soon, the King would have something else to worry about.


	2. Catching Wind

AN: Whoo, second chapter! Thanks to people for just even looking at it; that's what inspires me to update. As long as people are reading, I don't care.

So this was, once again, roleplayed out by Shaddie and me. She was Leon, and I was Jaxmia and Noelle. God, I love Shaddeh.

… Not like that.

Anyways, allez viens!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Hollow Bastion. There wasn't a single cloud in the great blue sky, and the sun was shining down on the people bustling about in the marketplace. Even on such a glorious day as this, Jaxmia still had her mind focused on one thing: Where was Noelle; one of the "kindest" Nobodies she knew?

Noelle, one of her dearest friends: she resided here. She had to be here. Of all places, that 16-year-old, naïve, foolish girl would be here around the shops.

Ah, there she was. The New Superior's head tilted up to see a young lady walking down towards the clothes shop; those familiar blonde pigtails, those lacy dresses--gag her--and the purses. It was obvious that Noelle and Jaxmia were total opposites. Yet, they got along; how so? One would never know.

"Psst! Noelle!" Noelle paused, and slipped the ring on her finger before looking over at Jaxmia. Her feet guided her to her dear friend, and they embraced. "Good to see you, my friend! I bring news!" Green eyes glanced around the marketplace and Jaxmia realized something: There were far too many people here in this spot for her to talk safely. Didn't Xemnas once speak about a computer area where he did research? She was there before; at least, Akuhei was. It'd be a good place.

"Can't tell you here. Come on; let's go to Ansem's computer."

"Ansem? Who's that?--Ooohh." Noelle didn't have the guts or time to protest as Jaxmia dragged her away to her current 'Hidey Hole of Ultimate Knowledge.' At least, that's what Number II--no, Akuhei--no, Number II--called it … goodness, that woman was so odd.

--

"A new Organization?" Noelle asked; Jaxmia was nearly tempted to smack her upside the head for being so loud, but she didn't. Thank goodness for that. However, instead of speaking, she nodded her head for a definite 'yes' as an answer. Oh, she longed to give the details right here and now. No, she had to wait: She had to wait for Noelle to ask more questions. What did she mean by this? What Organization? Jaxmia would fill her head with true tales about the ill-fated group; how they were murdered by Sora and his gang.

Instantly, Jaxmia had a feeling that someone was around. Someone. She shook the feeling off almost immediately, chiding herself for being pathetic and foolish. It was no one.

No one at all.

* * *

"--new Organization?" Hearing just those two words made Leon pause mid-stride on the glass catwalk that lead to Ansem's computer room. The voice was unfamiliar, but he definitely knew what the Organization was. If anyone was talking about a new one, it would be useful information to have.

Quietly, careful not to make any sound to give him away, Leon moved closer to the wall, stopping at the corner just before he would turn towards the room's entrance. He could hear well enough from here.

"Yes. A new Organization XIII to replace the old one."

"Who're they?--Organization XIII, I mean." Noelle flushed, obviously at least slightly embarrassed by the question. The mere thought that no one knew them made Jaxmia as upset as she could be as a Nobody; she had never even heard of them? The Nobodies? Heartless? The threats posed to that foolish Keyblade Master?

Jaxmia took a deep breath, and began the tales. She explained how there were thirteen members, each with a specific power. How tightly knit they were as a family--even though it was a huge lie in the eyes of most, she wanted to believe it.

At the end, Noelle's eyes were wide and she was smiling.

"You're making a new one of these? Jax, I'm so proud of you! How can I help?" Bingo. BINGO. Jaxmia smiled and cleared her throat.

"We need to bring their ... murderer down, per say. I need members. I have Akuhei, but two of us isn't enough. I need more people."

* * *

… So there was going to be a new Organization. As fascinating as that was, it was definitely a bad thing in Leon's eyes. They were after Sora as well, which made the situation even worse. Of course, they couldn't be much worse than the last group, especially if this other person was as moronic as she sounded.

Leon considered leaving then, but then decided against it. There might be more that she could give away.

"So ... you want me to join, you say?" Noelle tilted her head, then crossed her arms. Jaxmia recognized the fact that she needed to get to the point. Now.

"Yes." The Superior--Jaxmia--no, The Superior sounded better--nodded. "I need anyone I can get. I'm trying to be careful. We don't want Sora to catch wind as easily as last time ..."

She considered saying how weak they were; how inexperienced they were compared to the original Organization. However, she didn't want to diminish the 'excitement' the idea brought to Noelle. She would need it. Every scrap.

"I'll do it. Where can I meet you?"

* * *

Leon smirked slightly at the irony of the 'leader's' last statement. She didn't want Sora to hear of it, and yet that was exactly what would happen, all because she decided the computer lab was a safe place to have their little meeting of sorts. He nearly chuckled, but he didn't. He had to stay hidden for a bit longer. He could hear of where they were meeting, with any luck.

* * *

"The castle of nothing; the very top." If Noelle didn't get that, she was on her own. "It's a very special area; at the castle."

Jaxmia waved her hand, which opened a swirling portal of darkness. Noelle flinched and stepped back; at this reaction, Jaxmia rolled her eyes.

"It will not hurt you. It's merely a portal to get from place to place; like walking." She disappeared through the swirling portal. After a moment's hesitation, Noelle followed and yelped when it shut behind her.

* * *

Leon stayed for a few moments after he heard the portal close, before quietly heading back the way he came. It seemed luck was on their side again, and against the Nobodies, as it should be. Now all that was left to do was to wait for Sora to make one of his frequent trips to Radiant Garden, and Leon could explain everything.


End file.
